


flowerboy

by cryystal_m00n



Series: obligatory cliche tropes [5]
Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Childhood Friends, Flowers, Fluff, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, a lot of them cause they gay, and bri is fox spirit, even softer now, flowers are for gays only, forest spirit!sam, human!Jae, oblivious!jae, other jae is human too, pinning!sam, soft? ive been told it is soooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: summers mean time spent in the forest. they mean time spent with his father, mean being away from his friends and mother, but at the same time, being able to run amok with the spirits and create pretty flowers crowns for them. summers mean a love-hate relationship, especially for 7 years-old kim woosung.(or, the one where sam is a half spirit, he meets human jae and everything is too Soft)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love the rose, i love the rose, i love the rose, i love the rose  
> hello, i am back w more gay bullshit  
> this time it is soft flower boys  
> may you enjoy this ridiculous piece  
> also i might write a second chap where they do the do so let me know if i should? maybe? thank

 

summers mean time spent in the forest. they mean time spent with his father, mean being away from his friends and mother, but at the same time, being able to run amok with the spirits and create pretty flowers crowns for them. summers mean a love-hate relationship, especially for 7 years-old kim woosung.

his mother always packs his bags for him, being careful to put every necessity she can think of, despite woosung’s complaints that ‘i’m half forest spirit, a little sun won’t hurt me’. but, being the nice little boy that he is, he lets his mom have it her way.

little boy woosung knows that his mother is just worried for him, worried that his father’s nature could be somewhat harmful for her son.

she takes him to the village his father lives in by car and kisses him at least a dozen times before she is ready to send him off with teary-eyes and a nod directed to his father.

woosung changes as soon as he enters the forest. he places the mask his father has made for him and after that, all he can think about is plants and the need to create more.

his father smiles at him and underneath the mask, woosung can’t help but smile back.

 

* * *

 

it happens after his second week in the forest. he has been walking along the river, playing hide and seek with the fox spirit, younghyun, and his human friend, jae. it comes as soon as the ball hits woosung in the head. it refers to a small boy wrapped in a big mickey t-shirt and a pair of shorts. he rocked one of those ugly bowlcuts that woosung’s mother was always judging on other people, but somehow, the boy thought that he looked cute.

“hyung, i found it!” he screams in the direction he has come from. he doesn’t spare woosung a glance as he reaches for the ball.

“thank you for your concern, your stupid ball didn’t hurt at all.” the half spirit says as he pouts, moving to stand up from the ground.

“mama says to not call others stupid, not even inani— inanimated objects!” he struggles with the word, but as soon as he manages to somehow pronounce it, his face breaks into a proud smile. woosung can’t help but correct him.

“i’m jaehyeong!” he announces with a big grin on his face (woosung notices that his front teeth are missing).

“woosung.”

“why are you wearing a mask, woosung?”

“because the spirits made me into one of them and now i cannot touch any humans or else i will disappear.” the boy sees how the other stays deep in thought for a bit before reaching a hand forward to touch him.

but just as jaehyeong almost touches him, he disappears only to move behind him. “over here.” he laughs when the small boy jumps.

the boy stays still for a minute, looking at woosung with a funny expression. “want to play ball with me and my friends?” is what he asks, and that’s how he finds himself in a new formed friendship with jaehyeong and his two friends, dojoon and hajoon.

 

* * *

 

woosung has always been into flowers. he always liked the they feel against his skin, how delicate the are, how colorful and unique each of them are. flowers always talked to him, asked him about his life, if he was happy. flowers were his friends, they never laughed at him.

that’s why he decided to keep a special place for them, grow them for his new found friend. for jaehyeong.

 

* * *

 

the first flower that appears in the new formed corner, that younghyun and jae have dubbed as the ‘power rangers obsessed kid corner’, are some bundles of ivy, quickly growing onto the tree next shadowing the corner. _friendship_. they appeared after the younger had brought woosung a bracelet, albeit being just some strands of embroidery that he had stolen from his mother, tied with a way too tight ribbon (he found out shortly after their first meeting that he can, in fact, touch woosung without the other disappearing into thin dust).

_‘it means that we are now friends, see? you have to make a wish when i tie it, ok?’_ it’s what jaehyeong had said, with sparkling eyes and a toothless grin on his face. as soon as the younger had left that day, the flowers suddenly grew, just as woosung was staring at the bracelet.

he promised himself that night to never lose jaehyeong.

 

* * *

 

for the next five or so years, the ivy remained on the tree, with the occasional irises keeping it company, or the yellow roses and tulips. the corner stays consistent, always meaning friendship, always being positive about their relationship until one summer morning.

he has been talking to jae while helping him pick fruits for younghyun, when jaehyeong has come running to him, his growing legs helping him reach woosung in no time. “hyung, i need your help!” he had said, catching his breath, hand over his heart.

the 12 year-old raised an eyebrow at the statement, urging him to continue. “ahin asked me to go to the new superhero with her. just the two of us!” he screeched the last part, grabbing wossung’s shirt and looking desperately in his eyes.

woosung heard jae snort, clearly enjoying the situation. “so…” he started, feeling confused as to what was the actual problem, “did you say yes?”

jaehyeong nodded, bangs falling over his eyes. he really needed a haircut, the spirit noted. “so just go?”

“you don’t understand, hyung!” he exclaimed, letting his head fall back. “what if--” he looked around making sure no one was listening, “what if she wants to kiss me?” the boy whispered, a blush slowly creeping on his cheeks.

the half-spirit couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “you kiss her back, dummy! just ask jae on what to do, he knows what to do since i always catch him and younghyun making out behind the trees. they scar the poor guys!”

the older human started wheezing, some of the berries falling from his grasp. “you make sure you don’t use too much tongue and you’re good to go, kiddo.” he said with another snort, ruffling jaehyeong’s hair.

woosung couldn’t shake off the weird feeling he was getting as the two continued to talk about what to do at the younger’s date. he just blamed it on jae’s weird parfume and turned his attention back to the humans.

(the next day, it was younghyun who noticed the new flower growing in jaehyeong’s corner. the single yellow hyacinth. _‘hey, sam! doesn’t that mean jealousy or something like that?’_ woosung shrugged, going back to his book.

_so that was the weird feeling._ )

 

* * *

 

the relationship between jaehyeong and ahin stopped there. sure, the younger told woosung that they kissed, but he also told him that ‘kisses are yucky and i don’t understand how people can do it’. so there were no more girls that summer. it was just them , just the four boys. at least until it all came crashing down.

it was during woosung’s seventeenth summer at his father’s that it happened. it was on a warm, starry night that jaehyeong told him that he might like boys more than girls. all that the elder could do was hold the boy as he cried and whisper that everything would be okay, that he wasn’t different, that he’s proud of him for having the courage to come out.

woosung had made a daisy materialize in his hand, putting it gently behind the younger’s ear. “i’ll never tell,” he murmured as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“i love you, hyung.” jaehyeong said, voice barely audible. woosung just kissed him again, but behind them, in jaehyeong’s corner, forget-me-not’s were blooming.

_true love._

 

* * *

 

the summers until his 21st birthday were torture for woosung. jaehyeong started going out, started having boyfriends, thus leaving the half-spirit to third-wheel jae and younghyun, which would’ve been alright if they hadn’t been such a touchy couple, always reminding the man of what he and his human could have. to put it simply, woosung wanted to slap jaehyeong for being so oblivious and then hit jae in the balls for having found his soulmate. the usual, everyday things.

the flowers started getting more and more depressed too, ranging from yellow carnations to, sometimes, just a mess of withered flowers and dead leaves. _sadness, rejected love._

each day started hurting, which was visible in the way he looked too. his hair started getting shaggier, dirtier, with the platinum color looking tremendous, to the dark circles that were always present.

he hated the way things turned out. he hated that because of his stupid feelings his friendship was close to being ruined. he just wanted things to stop, he just wanted a break. but he couldn’t leave, not when jaehyeong still needed him, not when he had to annoy jae. so each day, he just sucked it up. he had to stay alive.

 

* * *

 

it happened on a night, just like the one when the younger came out. they were sitting by jaehyeong’s corner, the elder almost asleep, head resting in the other’s lap.

“hyung?” jaehyeong started, hand never stopping from petting the blond’s hair. woosung hummed, sign that he was listening. “i meant to ask you for a while… why are there a bunch of withered flowers?”

woosung opened one eye, looking up at the human, before closing them again. “just ignore them.”

“but… jae-hyung said they are meant for me… do you hate me, woosung?”

“wha-- of course i don’t hate you!” the spirit jumped, as he took jaehyeong’s hands in his. “i love you, jae, you know that! those are just… a stupid thing i did as a child.”

“hyung? can i do something stupid, even though i am not a child?” the blond frowned, but nodded anyway. as soon as he did so, jaehyeong leaned in, gently kissing woosung. “i love you too, hyung. sorry it took me years and having both jae and younghyun hyungs tell me.”

the elder stared at the brunette’s lips in shock. “do that again.”

jaehyeong laughed, but complied anyway.

(behind them, for the second time, forget-me-not’s bloomed. but between them, ambrosias appeared.

_your love is reciprocated._ )


	2. Chapter 2

for their one year anniversary, woosung wanted to do something special to remind jaehyeong just how much he truly loves him. so, after getting advice from jae, hajoon and dojoon, he had come to the conclusion that he is better off on his own. which is what younghyun told him, that no one else knows jaehyeong more than woosung does, so why ask those that don’t understand their relationship. he reckoned he was right.

 

so in true kim woosung fashion, he decided to turn to the flowers. so, he chose one of the glades in the forest, one that he knew people don’t know about, and he spent months into turning it into the perfect present for his boyfriend. 

 

everyday while the younger was at his job, we would come to the meadow and make flowers bloom everywhere he could see. he snuggled some of jaehyeong’s favorites, like daffodils and freesias, hoping that his boyfriend will love them. 

 

one day before their anniversary, the glade, that jae had dubbed as ‘jaesung’s place to be disgusting’, was finally ready. just by sitting at the entrance and looking at it he could feel pride blossoming inside of him. he couldn’t wait for jaehyeong to see it, to watch the look of pure blissfulness that was to appear on the younger’s face. over the course of their friendship, the human had come to love flowers just as much as woosung (the half-spirit liked to hope that it is because they reminded jaehyeong of him).

 

he met the younger human after his shift at the veterinary clinic had ended, the man coming to the forest with two cups of iced coffee. woosung jumped in his arms, making jaehyong stumble back and almost drop the tray in his right hand.    
  
“i missed you,” the blond said, kissing the red haired man on the lips.

 

“babe, you’ve seen me last night,” jaehyeong laughed, putting the shorter man down and leaning in to kiss his forehead. 

 

“still…”

 

he kissed him again, just make sure that the spirit isn’t pouting anymore. “what do you have in mind for today, pretty?” he asked, giving the elder his cup.

 

“well… i have a surprise for you!” 

 

jaehyeong frowned. “does it include me seeing dojoon naked again?”

 

“that was one time!” woosung shriked, throwing his arm in the air. he took the younger’s free hand and started to guide him to the meadow, muttering something about ‘kids not having a gram of respect for their elders anymore’. the human just threw his arm around his shoulders as he pulled woosung closer to him.

 

the blond huffed, but snuggled in his side anyway. they walked like that, ocassionally woosung standing up on his tiptoes to steal kisses from his boyfriend’s lips. jaehyeong kept on talking about how a family came in, each member carrying a cat, and how the cats were named hades, hera and hermes. he told him that he made friends with the husbands and that if he were up to it, they could meet up, so that he could get to meet the sweet angel that was park mari, their five year-old son. 

 

woosung nodded along the younger’s stories, letting him know that he is always free to meet cute families that will make his heart melt, especially if that meant making kids laugh with his flower growing magic.

 

once near the glade, woosung told his boyfriend to close his eyes and let him walk him. of course, trusting the half-spirit with his whole heart and soul, jaehyeong did it in an instant, not even questioning the elder’s antics. the blond held his hand the entire three minute walk and as soon as they were sitting in the entryway, he announced the younger that he could open his eyes now. 

 

he did as told, a gasp escaping him as he took his surroundings in. after he was done gaping, he turned to woosung with tears in his eyes. “it’s beautiful, sammy! thank you so much!” he cried out, pulling the elder in his arms and hugging him as tight as he could. 

 

woosung giggled, turning his head to kiss the side of the younger’s face. “i love you, jae. with all my heart.”

 

jaehyeong pulled away, wiping the tears that were threatening to fall. the blond cooed, kissing them away. “i love you, too,” the human said, a large smile making its way on his face.

 

the blond dragged him to the middle, pushing the younger down onto the grass. he sat down in his lap, wrapping his arms around jaehyeong’s neck. woosung smiled at him, making him smile back automatically. 

 

the human reached for his backpack, pulling out a small box. he gave it to woosung, a faint blush creeping on his cheeks. the half-spirit took it, opening slowly. inside lay a delicate necklace with a simple flower pendant. “happy anniversary!” jaehyeong said, eyes never leaving the elder’s face.

 

woosung was still staring at the outline of the flower, hand moving to stroke to petals of what he assumed was a forget-me-not. “you remembered…” he sobbed, looking up at his boyfriend.

 

jaehyeong hugged him to his chest. “of course i would, love. how could one forget true love?” he picked up the necklace from the small pillow it was resting on. “can i?” when woosung nodded, he put it around his neck, securing it in place. the blond lifted it up to kiss it. 

 

they were both smiling.

 

the half-spirit leaned it, beginning to kiss the younger sweetly, holding his face gently. they spent hours just kissing, caressing each other’s bodies through the clothes they were wearing and whispering about just how much they loved each other. woosung pressed down on his lap after jaehyeong decided that the innocent kisses were done for and bit his bottom lip. 

 

to the elder’s surprise, he could already feel the bulge in the red haired man’s pants. he smirked, placing his hands on jaehyeong’s chest and pushing him on his back. “i’m gonna make you feel good, ok, baby?”

 

the younger hummed, closing his eyes and starting to squirm when woosung moved to kiss his neck. the half-spirit begun to undress his boyfriend, leaving trails of kisses on each centimeter of skin that was slowly exposed. he made his way downwards, kissing him just above his hip. he bit the place he kissed, making jaehyeong moan and turn his head to the side. 

 

after kissing and biting the skin of the stomach some more, he finally put the pants and boxers down, leaving jaehyeong naked, surrounded only by the flowers. his hand moved to stroke the younger’s thighs, jaehyeong shivering in response. 

 

he reached for the backpack laying next to them, knowing that in the front pocket there is a small bottle of lube that he insisted on keeping there, just in case of emergency. he took it out, popping the cap open and squirting some on his fingers. 

 

he circled the younger’s entrance, pushing in only after the human nodded and told him that he can do it. just as he was beginning to move the digit, he leaned in to capture jaehyeong’s lips into a kiss, trying to get him to relax. the human put his hands on woosung’s blond hair, tugging gently every now and then. 

 

“more,” he whispered against the elder’s lips, legs spreading a bit wider. 

 

woosung complied, adding a second finger, starting to scissor them soon enough. underneath him, jaehyeong could only moan and whine, trying to move his hips in time with the fingers thrusting in and out. 

 

after making sure that he could take more, the elder pushed in another finger, moving them slowly as he kissed his boyfriend lazily. said man let out a loud moan when woosung brushed the digits across his prostate, making him smile. 

 

“you sound so beautiful, baby. so loud, so pretty,” the spirit praised, left hand going to stroke the younger’s cock, managing to get him to arch his back and whine, trying to get more friction by thrusting in the elder’s hand.

 

a few more minutes passed before woosung pulled both of his hands away, stretching for the bag again, this time to pull out a condom. he quickly ripped it open, sliding it on his cock. he poured some more lube over his length, aligning himself with jaehyeong’s hole. 

 

he took the human in his arms, kissing his collarbones and neck as he pushed in slowly. jaehyeong moaned, holding onto the elder’s shoulders tightly. woosung started to move, whispering praises against the skin, never once stopping from stroking jaehyeong’s skin, be it the sides of his body, his chest or his face. the man opened his eyes, looking up at the elder with a soft smile on his face. woosung kissed him, kissed him until they were both gasping for air, until they were both high on the feeling of each other’s lips on their own. 

 

he kept thrusting in and out, maintaining a steady pace, not feeling the need to sped things up, wanting both of them to enjoy these moments as much as possible. the blond reached for the younger’s cock again, stroking him and kissing all the little sounds that escaped his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

just as the sun was setting down, they both reached their orgams, moaning the name of one they held in their arms. 

 

they spent the rest of the night holding each other, watching the stars and falling in love again.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
